Maëlstrom
by Elenne
Summary: "Maëlstrom, n.m. : fort remous circulaire dans un fluide, tourbillon." Fic post-épilogue. Hermione a trente-six ans, un mari, deux enfants, et de moins en moins de satisfactions. Yuri HG/GW.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :** As usual, tous les personnages de l'univers Harry Potter appartiennent à madame Rowling, et je ne me fais pas de blé avec. La fiction en elle-même est ma propriété et, si l'idée saugrenue de me la piquer vous traversait l'esprit, sachez que je mords. Très fort.  
>De plus, vous êtes sur le point de lire une fiction relatant et détaillant des relations homosexuelles entre femmes : si ça ne vous plaît pas, passez votre chemin.<br>Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Comme d'habitude quand ils sortaient, ils avaient failli être à la bourre. <em>Failli<em>, parce que quand Hermione avait vu que la pendule indiquait déjà dix heures moins le quart ; que Rose, qui devait vaguement prendre le Poudlard Express dans un peu plus d'une heure, était en train de lire _Les aventures de Martin Miggs, le Moldu Fou_ en tenant sa BD d'une seule main - l'autre étant coincée dans une manche de pull à moitié enfilée, ce qui ne semblait pas la déranger plus que ça - ; que Hugo en était toujours à regarder sa tartine de marmelade d'un air sceptique ; et que Ron, complètement absorbé par la lecture de _Quel balai choisir ? _ne semblait pas décidé à faire quoi que ce fût pour améliorer la situation, eh bien, ma foi ! elle avait pris les choses en main, aboyé deux ou trois ordres, abondamment froncé les sourcils, employé quelques épithètes comme "larvaires", "feignants" et "irresponsables", menacé ses ouailles de pas mal de doigts brandis sous le menton, et flanqué pêle-mêle tout le monde dans la voiture, endossant ainsi le rôle de la méchante maman tortionnaire pendant que Ron se coulait avec bonheur dans celui du gentil papa compréhensif et rigolard, comme il le faisait à chaque fois en de pareilles occurrences, d'ailleurs.

Tandis qu'ils roulaient en direction de la gare de King's Cross et que Ron, pas traumatisé pour deux Noises par l'épisode précédent, ôtait à intervalles réguliers sa main gauche du volant pour chatouiller Rose et Hugo qui, sur le siège arrière, se tordaient de rire, Hermione tentait de ne pas hurler à chaque voiture qui débouchait un peu trop près de la leur, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que décidément, elle faisait bien des histoires pour pas grand-chose, et qu'après tout, elle avait épousé Ron pour son humour, sa grande gentillesse, et sûrement pas son sens de l'organisation ; qu'après tout, personne ne l'avait arnaquée sur la marchandise, et que c'était finalement une croix bien légère à porter en regard des moments de bonheur qu'elle vivait depuis plus de quinze ans.

Le problème, réalisa-t-elle alors que Ron, la main gauche à présent crispée sur son appuie-tête, des jurons indistincts filtrant entre ses dents serrées, essayait de négocier un créneau comme il pouvait, c'était que depuis non pas quinze ans mais _vingt-cinq ans -_et, par Merlin, que ça faisait mal de parler d'un laps de temps pareil alors qu'elle-même n'en avait que trente-six - le problème, donc, c'était que Ron, depuis qu'elle le connaissait, ne l'avait jamais laissée être autre chose que la grande méchante, celle qui brandissait le réglement, la bonne morale et toute cette sorte de choses, sans songer une seule seconde qu'elle avait peut-être envie, elle aussi, de rire, d'envoyer l'autorité se faire foutre et d'arrêter d'engueuler tout le monde.

_- Ron ? avait-elle demandé, les yeux braqués sur le plafond, alors qu'ils venaient de rentrer d'une soirée censée célébrer leurs fiançailles et au cours de laquelle Molly, entre deux aller-retour à la cuisine, avait une énième fois chapitré Bill, pourtant à présent âgé de trente ans, sur la dent de serpent qu'il s'obstinait à porter à l'oreille droite, tandis que Mr Weasley, convenablement bourré au sherry, ne cessait de cligner de l'oeil d'un air goguenard, et que toute l'assistance riait sous cape._  
><em>- Oui, mon coeur ? avait-il répondu d'une voix déjà presque endormie. <em>  
><em>- J'adore ta mère, mais je jure que je ne serai jamais comme elle.<em>  
><em>- Comme tu voudras, mon coeur.<em>  
><em>Il s'était retourné dans un grand froissement de draps, et l'angoisse de devenir cette petite femme maternelle sous le joug de qui tous faisaient mine de courber l'échine, tout en se foutant discrètement de sa gueule par-derrière, n'avait cessé de tenailler Hermione depuis cette nuit-là.<em>

De temps à autre, alors qu'ils marchaient d'un pas vif dans les couloirs de King's Cross - il était déjà dix heures quarante-cinq, le Poudlard Express partait dans un quart d'heure et ils devaient retrouver la famille Potter sur le quai 9 3/4 -, Hermione se retournait pour lancer une réplique enjouée et presser sa petite famille. Aussitôt qu'elle se taisait et regardait à nouveau devant elle, il lui semblait que le sourire inscrit sur son visage n'était qu'un masque, et que les voix de Ron et des enfants lui parvenaient comme du fond de l'eau. Tout semblait très irréel.

- Hermione ! Chérie ?

- Maman ?

Elle s'arrêta juste à temps pour ne pas passer l'arcade magique menant au quai et se retourna. Ron lui sourit de l'air un peu déçu qu'elle connaissait si bien ; il avait fait cette tête-là pour leurs résultats de BUSE à Harry et à elle, quand Harry et lui avaient passé leur concours d'Auror, quand Harry avait été nommé chef de Département, et encore en bien d'autres occasions.

- Rosie veut passer le mur avec toi.

Hermione sourit, s'approcha de sa fille, sa toute petite fille, et se plaça à côté d'elle, saisissant une des poignées du chariot de la main droite. De son autre main, elle rangea une mèche de cheveux roux et indisciplinés derrière une oreille déjà rougissante.

- On y va en premier. Les garçons, vous surveillez et vous nous suivez après, déclara-t-elle à l'adresse de Ron, qui, Hugo au bout du bras, hocha la tête.

L'ancienne Gryffondor reporta son regard sur Rose qui souriait bravement, et fut envahie par une vague de tendresse.

- C'est mieux si on court, chérie. Le plus vite possible !

Les deux paires d'yeux bruns brillèrent un instant du même éclat, et puis mère et fille se mirent à courir.

Côte à côte, elles traversèrent l'arcade de pierre, vers le quai, et les Potter qui les attendaient.


	2. Une odeur de jasmin

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils te regardent comme ça ? avait demandé Albus Potter à son père, alors que de plus en plus de têtes se tournaient vers le petit groupe d'adultes qui attendaient le départ du train, rassemblés au pied du wagon.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, avait répondu Ron à la place du grand Auror aux cheveux noirs. C'est à cause de moi. Je suis extrêmement célèbre, avait-il ajouté, faisant éclater de rire les enfants penchés à la fenêtre.

Le train émit un sifflement et exhala un long panache de vapeur, puis s'ébranla lentement, et Hermione, son meilleur ami à ses côtés, se mit à son tour à avancer. Ils marchèrent d'abord d'un pas tranquille, souriant et faisant des signes de la main aux deux têtes brune et rousse. En regardant sa fille aux joues encore rougies par le fou rire précédent, Hermione se souvint d'une autre petite fille, aux cheveux d'un châtain foncé tout aussi indisciplinés et aux dents de devant un peu trop grandes, qui était montée dans l'un de ces wagons, vingt-cinq ans auparavant, à la fois inquiète et émerveillée de découvrir une école qu'elle ne connaissait que par les livres que, sitôt sa liste de fournitures arrivée par hibou - un _hibou_ ! - elle s'était empressée de se procurer et d'apprendre par coeur, voulant _bien faire_, voulant _ne rien manquer _- comme c'était toujours le cas. Elle se demanda si la même main glacée serrait le coeur de l'homme à ses côtés, si la nostalgie de ces années terribles et pourtant dorées lui nouait la gorge à lui aussi.

Le train accéléra et ils firent de même, Harry allongeant le pas, Hermione, plus petite, trottinant à côté de lui. Ils allèrent ainsi jusqu'au bout du quai et regardèrent les wagons défiler un à un dans un grand fracas de tôle, puis l'arrière du train quitter les grandes verrières de la gare de King's Cross. Bientôt, alors que les deux sorciers, un sourire de commande toujours accroché aux lèvres, agitaient encore une main que leurs enfants auraient été bien en peine de voir, le Poudlard Express ne fut plus qu'un point écarlate au-dessus duquel s'élevait une bouffée de vapeur blanche, avant de disparaître complètement.

- Tout se passera bien pour lui.

Harry et Hermione se retournèrent vers Ginny qu'ils n'avaient pas entendue approcher, et qui fut récompensée par un sourire de son mari. De fines pattes-d'oie commençaient à se creuser aux coins des yeux bruns de l'ancienne Gryffondor, et celle qui avait été l'impétueuse poursuiveuse des Holyhead Harpies s'était considérablement assagie au cours des dix dernières années. Elle s'avança entre les deux autres sorciers, et tous les trois restèrent silencieux quelques instants, comme si un certain recueillement était nécessaire. Une odeur fleurie - du jasmin, ou quelque chose comme ça - parvint aux narines d'Hermione. Il semblait qu'à chaque minute, une nouvelle chose dût lui rappeler ses années d'étudiante, et le parfum de son ancienne condisciple en faisait partie.

_ - Hermione ?_  
><em>Elle était assise sous le porche, une nuée d'oiseaux au bec plus dur que de la pierre protégeait sa tranquillité, et elle ne voulait voir personne. De toute façon, c'était tous des cons : Harry était mythiquement obtus, Ron un salopard, Lavande une foutue garce, et voilà tout, et ils n'avaient qu'à tous aller se faire voir, avec leurs bons sentiments.<em>  
><em>- Foutues bestioles ! Finite ! Hermione, tu es là ?<em>  
><em>Elle n'avait plus l'énergie de bouger, les larmes de rage qu'elle avait versées séchaient en traînées salées qui lui tiraient et lui brûlaient la peau des joues. Des talons avaient claqué sur la pierre, derrière elle, elle avait entendu le froissement d'une cape, le bruit d'une robe qui frôlait le sol.<em>  
><em>- Oh, Herm'...<em>  
><em>Elle avait senti cette odeur de fleurs, des bras l'avaient enveloppée, et elle avait à nouveau fondu en larmes - cette fois de tristesse et de solitude et de manque enfin comblé -, hoquetant et reniflant alors que Ginny marmottait en boucle "quel con quel con quel con mais par Merlin quel con".<em>

Ron les rejoignait. Dans son sillage, Hugo et Lily discutaient toujours très sérieusement des mérites comparés des diverses maisons de Poudlard, Hugo arguant que Gryffondor était la maison de leurs parents à tous les deux, sans compter une bonne majorité de leurs oncles et tantes et Lily protestant que tante Luna avait tout de même été à Serdaigle, sans parler de Ted Lupin, son cousin adoré, qui, comme sa mère, avait fait sa scolarité chez les Poufsouffle.

- Il est déjà presque onze heures et demie, déclara Harry avant de refermer d'un coup sec sa vieille montre à gousset, alors que le quai 9 3/4 se vidait peu à peu. Je n'ai posé que ma matinée, c'est idiot de rentrer déjeuner chacun chez soi alors qu'il y a plein de restaurants sur le Chemin de Traverse et qu'on reprend le travail dans moins de deux heures, non ?

Ils acquiescèrent, et bientôt, les quatre sorciers disparaissaient dans un petit "pop", Hugo et Lily accrochés aux mains de leurs pères respectifs, pour réapparaître une fraction de seconde plus tard près de l'arcade en pierre de taille qui marquait l'entrée du monde sorcier. Harry et Ron prirent la tête avec les enfants, leurs capes noires volant derrière eux au rythme de leurs grandes enjambées.

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils ressemblent à deux gros corbeaux ? dit Ginny, et les deux sorcières pouffèrent à l'unisson, comme au bon vieux temps.

- Dis, Ginny, s'enquit Hermione lorsqu'elles eurent repris leur souffle, tu te souviens de ta première rentrée à Poudlard ?

La rousse réfléchit quelques instants et on n'entendit plus que le bruit de leurs talons claquant sur les pavés.

- J'étais... assez terrifiée, je pense. Tu sais, même si mes frères avaient l'air très contents d'y aller, les jumeaux adoraient me terrifier avec des histoires de trolls dans les cachots, de fantômes et d'esprits frappeurs, ce genre de trucs. Et puis... j'avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, je crois.

Ginny eut un sourire un peu tordu qui ne se refléta pas dans ses yeux bruns.

- Après tout, j'allais sans doute être amenée à côtoyer le _célèbre Harry Potter_, n'est-ce pas ?


	3. Correspondances

_Pour Mrs Hermione Weasley  
>Département de la Justice Magique<br>Ministère de la Magie  
>Londres <em>

_Poudlard, le 16 septembre _

_Chère Maman,_

_Je t'adresse cette lettre au Ministère parce que tu y es toute la journée et que quand tu rentres le soir tu es fatiguée. Il y a tellement de choses à voir ici que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de t'écrire avant !  
>J'ai été répartie à Gryffondor, comme mon cousin James l'année dernière : tu pourras dire à Papa qu'il n'a pas besoin de me déshériter. Par contre, le Choixpeau a envoyé Albus à Serpentard ! Ça a surpris tout le monde, et même Neville (pardon, le professeur Londubat) qui s'occupait de la Répartition, a froncé les sourcils. J'espère qu'oncle Harry et tante Ginny ne seront pas fâchés, mais ça n'a pas eu l'air d'inquiéter Albus quand il s'est assis, il avait même l'air plutôt content, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il s'est assis à côté du garçon blond que nous avions vu à la gare, Scorpius Malfoy, et ça aussi, ça a eu l'air de surprendre le professeur Londubat.<br>En parlant de Malfoy, je pense que ça va être difficile de le battre en cours : je crois que c'est un des meilleurs de Serpentard. Je travaille beaucoup, mais je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver (ça, tu n'es pas obligée de le dire à Papa, s'il te plaît). Pour l'instant, je suis très bonne en Métamorphose, en Potions – le professeur est très gentil – et en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Par contre, j'ai eu mes premiers cours de Vol sur Balai et ça ne se passe pas très bien : j'espère que Papa ne sera pas trop déçu, avec toutes les explications qu'il m'a données...  
>J'espère que tout va bien à la maison. Vous me manquez un peu. Embrasse Hugo et Papa pour moi.<em>

_Rose qui t'aime._

_P.S. Comme tu m'as donné Pattenrond pour me tenir compagnie, je devais prendre un hibou de l'école, alors je suis allée dans la Volière et j'ai demandé "Qui peut apporter une lettre au Ministère de la Magie, s'il vous plaît ?". Celui-là s'est approché en hululant et en hochant la tête, alors j'ai supposé que ça voulait dire "Moi, moi !" et c'est lui que j'ai choisi. J'espère que j'ai eu raison. XOXO. Rosie._

- Pas de réponse, merci, dit Hermione au majestueux grand-duc qui picorait les dernières miettes de Miamhibou sur son bureau.

L'oiseau s'ébroua pour aérer son plumage sombre, cligna de ses yeux dorés et prit son vol dans un grand froissement d'ailes ; il passa la porte du petit bureau et disparut dans les couloirs du Ministère. Par la fenêtre, Hermione pouvait apercevoir l'herbe verte du jardin de sa maison de vacances, dans les Highlands : apparemment, il faisait beau là-bas – enfin, aussi beau que l'on pût espérer en Écosse, c'est-à-dire qu'il ne pleuvait pas et que le temps n'était que très peu couvert. Les enfants adoraient cet endroit, et, par procuration, leur mère aussi.

Onze ans auparavant, quelques mois avant la naissance d'Hugo – c'en était au point où Hermione ne voyait même plus ses pieds – Ron et elle avaient rassemblé toutes les économies qu'ils avaient faites depuis le début de leur carrière, vidé leurs chambres fortes respectives et acheté ce qui n'était encore qu'une ancienne bergerie perdue au milieu des collines. Secondés par Harry et Ginny – qui était à l'époque tout aussi enceinte qu'Hermione – ils avaient posé deux mois de congé, sérieusement retroussé leurs manches, planté deux grandes tentes autour du lieu des hostilités, lancé une multitude de sorts de Démolition, à peu près autant de _Wingardium Leviosa_ – les deux jeunes femmes avaient à ce moment-là béni la magie qui leur permettait de participer au gros œuvre malgré leur état – abondamment dégnomé le terrain alentour, crié "_Récurvite !_" un nombre incalculable de fois, grondé régulièrement James, Rose et Albus qui crapahutaient sans cesse dans leurs jambes, et au bout d'un été de travaux, l'endroit s'était enfin révélé habitable : un grand séjour, une toute petite cuisine et quatre chambres à l'étage. Depuis, chaque fois que leurs congés respectifs le leur permettaient, ils partaient tous ensemble en vacances en Écosse. Si elle appréciait le calme du lieu, Hermione se demandait dans quelle mesure Ron, en achetant cette maison loin de tout, avait voulu recréer sa propre maison de famille, le _Terrier_, détruit pendant la dernière guerre, et plus les années passaient, plus cette pensée gâchait l'image qu'elle avait de sa maison – mais était-ce vraiment la sienne ?

Elle plia soigneusement la lettre de sa fille, reporta son attention sur l'épais dossier ouvert devant elle – une sombre histoire de goule qui hantait un grenier et dont les hurlements nocturnes gênaient les locataires de la maison mitoyenne, qui avaient choisi d'aménager leur chambre sous les combles –, décida qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une urgence absolue, sortit un morceau de parchemin du tiroir de son bureau, saisit sa Plume à Encre Intégrée et entreprit de répondre à Rose.

_Pour Rose Weasley  
>Grande Salle<br>Poudlard_

_Londres, le 18 septembre_

_Ma chérie,_

_Ne t'en fais pas pour le Vol sur Balai, j'expliquerai à ton père que tu es tout aussi douée que moi à ton âge et il comprendra très vite : il était lui-même assez doué – moins que Harry, George, Charlie et bien sûr Ginny – mais en ce qui me concerne, j'étais véritablement nulle, et ça ne m'a jamais intéressée ! Je suis très contente que les Potions se passent bien. Lorsque j'étais à Poudlard, nous avions un professeur vraiment terrifiant : il faisait vivre l'enfer à ton père et à ton oncle Harry, et ils le lui rendaient bien ! Quant à la métamorphose, ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment : quand tu étais petite, tu répétais tout le temps à Hugo que tu le changerais en crapaud s'il ne te laissait pas tranquille, n'est-ce pas ?_

C'est à ce moment qu'un autre hibou, plus petit celui-là, fit irruption dans la pièce, lâcha un billet sur la table et se posa sur le dossier de la chaise d'Hermione, indiquant ainsi qu'il attendait une réponse. Fronçant les sourcils, elle ouvrit le pli, où elle reconnut immédiatement l'écriture d'une Ginny visiblement pressée.

_H. me dit que mon frère et lui sont sur un dossier compliqué et qu'ils finiront de travailler à la maison ce soir, je dois couvrir un match pour la Gazette : Tornades contre Harpies à huit heures. Veux-tu venir ? Hugo peut rester chez nous et rester avec Lily (si tu ne crains pas qu'il soit empoisonné : H me dit qu'il les fera manger...) Réponds-moi vite ou retrouvons-nous sur l'aire de décollage du Chemin de Traverse à cinq heures et demie._

_Ginny_

_PS : Tu connais H : il va forcément sortir la bouteille de Pur Feu pour se féliciter d'avoir bien travaillé, alors quand le match sera fini, on pourrait trouver un pub sympa... Pourquoi je ne boirais pas un verre avec une amie après le boulot, moi aussi, hein ? Bien consororalement, G._

* * *

><p><em><em>Merci à _Matmat_, _Eliie Evans _et _prefabsprout _pour leurs gentilles reviews, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira. Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont mis la fic en alert !


	4. Quidditch

Tout en se cramponnant à la taille de Ginny et en essayant de ne pas penser à l'horrible et énorme vide en-dessous d'elles ni aux nuages menaçants qui les surplombaient, Hermione se disait que son ancienne condisciple avait décidément le sens de la formule.

- J'ai parfois une conduite un peu nerveuse, mais j'imagine que ça ne te fait pas peur... Après tout, tu as l'habitude de monter en voiture avec mon frère, non ? lui avait-elle asséné, balai en dextre, lorsqu'elles s'étaient retrouvées à l'heure convenue sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Hermione avait répondu que bien sûr, ça ne la dérangeait pas du tout, était partie d'un rire un peu jaune à la remarque sur Ron. Les deux sorcières avaient alors sorti leurs baguettes avant de se désillusionner mutuellement et d'enfourcher le balai, puis Ginny, après avoir chaussé ses lunettes de vol et conseillé à son amie de s'accrocher, avait donné un grand coup de pied par terre. Hermione s'était aussitôt mise à maudire sa réponse trop polie. Le vent sifflait dans ses oreilles dans un vacarme invraisemblable, faisant voler ses cheveux. Elle risqua un oeil par-dessus l'épaule de la pilote, aperçut en contrebas des feux antibrouillard de voitures moldues filant à une vitesse incroyable qui les rendait presque flous, eut un couinement paniqué et, toute honte bue, enfouit son nez dans la robe bordeaux devant elle. L'odeur de jasmin qui l'avait frappée à la gare, quelques semaines plus tôt, envahit à nouveau ses narines sans parvenir à calmer son angoisse. Définitivement, elle _détestait _le Vol sur Balai : certes, quand on le pratiquait comme sport, ça n'était pas exempt d'une certaine esthétique - raison pour laquelle elle avait accepté de venir voir un match de Quidditch alors même qu'elle ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ce sport - mais, bon sang, quel était l'intérêt de continuer à jouer les acrobates à des hauteurs impossibles alors que des gens très bien avaient inventé la Poudre de Cheminette et le transplanage ?

Ginny tourna la tête vers elle, l'arrachant à ses récriminations intérieures.

- On a passé le couloir aérien ! hurla-t-elle pour couvrir le bruit du vent. On va pouvoir prendre un peu d'altitude sans risquer de croiser un machin en ferraille moldue.

Hermione, qui ne pensait pas la seconde d'avant qu'il fût possible de s'agripper davantage à la robe de sa belle-sœur sans la déchirer, resserra néanmoins son étreinte. Le tissu tint bon, ce qui était tout à l'honneur du fabricant, tandis que le balai s'éloignait encore davantage du plancher des vaches - d'où, par Merlin, l'idiot qui avait inventé le vol sur balai avait-il sorti l'idée saugrenue de voler sur un simple bout de bois, fût-il ensorcelé ? - et que la température s'abaissait assez sensiblement. Hermione osa bravement lâcher une main pour rajuster le col de fourrure de sa cape de voyage, et, voyant qu'aucune catastrophe aérienne ne s'ensuivait, se détendit un peu, ce qui lui permit de passer l'heure et demie qui suivit sans couiner, gémir ou tenter de faire l'autruche dans la robe de Ginny.

Lorsque les deux sorcières se posèrent à Tutshill, vers huit heures moins le quart, le temps était clair, bien que la nuit fût tombée depuis un moment. Le vent froid qui les avait incommodées durant le trajet avait chassé les gros nuages qui effrayaient Hermione, puis était tombé. Seule subsistait une légère brise que leurs capes d'hiver combattaient efficacement, et le ciel noir était piqueté de dizaines d'étoiles. En descendant adroitement de son balai, Ginny avait le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux brillants.

- Beau temps pour voler, fit-elle d'un air approbateur. Ça devrait être un beau match : évidemment, quand il fait moche, c'est un autre genre de défi, mais là, tu verras de la vraie voltige...

Hermione, qui se dépêtrait à grand-peine du manche à balai, acquiesça, rendant son sourire à son interlocutrice. Elle savait que celle-ci n'avait que peu d'occasions d'emmener ses proches voir des matches de Quidditch : ils avaient lieu trop tard le soir pour qu'elle pût y emmener la petite Lily ; Harry, très pris par ses responsabilités de chef de département, ne quittait plus guère Londres, du moins en dehors des rares missions qu'il assumait ; quant à Ron, elle-même était bien placée pour savoir qu'il était devenu plutôt casanier, qu'une soirée au pub avec ses amis correspondait bien davantage à l'idée qu'il se faisait d'une sortie, et qu'il ne suivait que les matches des Canons de Chudley, plus d'ailleurs par habitude que par réel intérêt. Aussi émit-elle, très diplomatiquement, pas mal de "hum" de "ah bon ?" et de "ça alors !" approbateurs, dissimulant ainsi qu'elle ne comprenait strictement rien aux explications techniques et accompagnées de force gestes que lui prodiguait Ginny alors qu'elles cheminaient vers le lieu des hostilités.

- Tu n'es pas en vert ? s'enquit Hermione, avisant les drapeaux qui ornaient le stade, où le camaïeu de bleus des Tornades le disputait au vert et or des Harpies.

- Non, je ne suis plus une Harpie depuis un moment, et puis Harry n'aime pas trop que je porte du vert...

- Et depuis quand tu te soucies de ce que ton mari pense, Cherry-Gin ?

Les deux sorcières se retournèrent vers la grande femme qui venait de parler, adossée au mur du stade. Elle paraissait plus ou moins dans leur tranche d'âge, et sa silhouette mince et nerveuse trahissait la sportive. Ses cheveux noirs et lisses formaient une épaisse tresse qui pendait sur son épaule. Son teint sombre, où se détachaient des dents à la blancheur éclatante et un diamant qui ornait sa narine droite, révélait des origines indiennes.

- Karish ! Ça fait longtemps !

Ginny eut un sourire amical, mais ses oreilles prirent aussitôt une couleur écarlate qui jurait abominablement avec celle de ses cheveux, trahissant une gêne qu'Hermione attribua à l'entrée en matière un peu cavalière de la nouvelle venue.

- Tu ne me présentes pas ? fit celle-ci, pointant Hermione du menton.

- Bien sûr... Hermione, ma belle-sœur. Hermione, voici Karishma, une de mes anciennes coéquipières.

- Qui, comme vous pouvez le voir, porte toujours les couleurs des Harpies, _elle_, déclara la brune en pinçant entre deux doigts sa robe vert sapin. Gin, je me suis laissé dire que tu grattais des articles dans _Balai-Mag_ ?

- Dans la _Gazette_, exactement. Et toi, Karish ? Toujours chez les Crécelles ?

- Non, les Faucons m'ont appelée il y a quelques mois, et j'avoue que leur manière de voir les choses me convient beaucoup mieux... Ils m'ont prise comme consultante. On ne peut pas rester sur un balai toute la vie, comme tu me le disais il y a quelques années. Mais je n'oublie pas les copines, comme tu le vois !

Les oreilles de Ginny prirent une nuance de rouge qui rappela à Hermione celles de son frère dans ses plus mauvais jours. C'est à ce moment que retentit la voix du commentateur, invitant les spectateurs à gagner leurs places et spécifiant qu'il s'agissait du dernier appel.

- Ginny, on devrait peut-être y aller, intervint Hermione. Nous sommes à la tribune, et vous ? demanda-t-elle à leur interlocutrice.

- Oh, non, j'aime mieux voir les choses de près. Au plaisir, et ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance. A plus, Cherry-Gin !

Sur ce, Karishma s'achemina vers la porte la plus proche et entra dans le stade, laissant derrière elle une Ginny cette fois intégralement écarlate et une Hermione un peu décontenancée.

- _Cherry-Gin_ ? répéta-t-elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- On va être en retard, fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint.

* * *

><p>Merci à tous de continuer à suivre cette fiction. :)<p>

Pour _Matmat _qui se demande ce que signifie le mot consororalement, ça fait référence au fait d'être **consoeurs**_,_ tout comme "confraternellement" qui fait référence à des **confrères**.

A la semaine prochaine !


	5. Rappels

Le batteur des Tornades de Tutshill, un blond solidement bâti dont le torse puissant étirait le "T" bleu clair qui ornait sa robe marine, visa soigneusement et expédia avec brio un Cognard en direction d'une des poursuiveuses adverses, contraignant celle-ci à effectuer une roulade du Paresseux et à lâcher le Souafle qui fut aussitôt réceptionné par un autre sorcier à la robe bleue, en contrebas. Les trois poursuiveurs des Tornades foncèrent vers les buts, évitant adroitement les attaques des batteuses vêtues de vert. Le visage écarlate et les poings crispés sur la rambarde de la tribune, Ginny laissa échapper un flot d'imprécations à faire pâlir un Chartier d'envie, puis lança un regard noir - qui fit pouffer sa belle-soeur - à la Plume à Papote d'une belle couleur dorée à laquelle elle dictait ses impressions depuis le début du match, et qui redoublait d'ardeur, griffonnant joyeusement sur le parchemin. Heureusement, la gardienne des Harpies arrêta l'essai des bleus, grâce à une figure de l'Etoile de Mer dont même la profane qu'était Hermione put apprécier la perfection et qui fut saluée par une ovation du public. Les fanions vert et or s'agitèrent plus vigoureusement.

Grâce à l'essai manqué qui avait empêché les Tornades d'égaliser, l'équipe féminine menait toujours 90 à 80, mais depuis bientôt trois heures que le match se déroulait à la lueur des flambeaux qui éclairaient le stade, aucune des deux équipes en lice n'était parvenue à creuser l'écart. Au-dessus de la mêlée, les attrapeurs - une petite brune aux cheveux frisés coupés court, dont la robe verte marquée d'une serre dorée proclamait l'appartenance au club de Holyhead, et son adversaire, un type maigre dont les cheveux noirs en bataille rappelaient à Hermione le Harry qu'elle avait connu à Poudlard - décrivaient des cercles concentriques, scrutant le terrain à la recherche du Vif d'Or, sans succès.

- Là, murmura soudain Ginny, si bas que son amie l'entendit à peine au milieu de la rumeur ambiante.

Non loin de la tribune, la petite balle dorée voletait, presque invisible. Cependant, elle n'échappa pas longtemps à l'attrapeur des Tornades, qui effectua un virage serré, suivi de près par son homologue. Bientôt, les deux sorciers fonçaient vers leur cible de toute la vitesse de leurs balais, le bleu talonné par le vert. Alors qu'ils poursuivaient le Vif, la Harpie, plus petite et plus légère, comblait peu à peu son avance, mais cela ne semblait pas devoir suffir à voler la victoire à Tutshill, et la main gantée de cuir du sorcier aux cheveux noirs se rapprochait de plus en plus de l'enjeu du match.

A l'autre bout du terrain, une Harpie arma sa batte et envoya un Cognard sur la trajectoire des deux attrapeurs. Le joueur vêtu de bleu se désengagea, escomptant probablement que sa rivale fasse de même, mais cette dernière maintint le cap. De sa place, Hermione entendit distinctement le craquement sinistre qui retentit lorsque la lourde balle métallique heurta de plein fouet le bras de la petite brune. La mâchoire de l'attrapeuse se crispa et des larmes de douleur perlèrent sur ses joues, mais elle maintint le cap et attrapa le Vif d'Or, octroyant ainsi la victoire à son équipe. La foule poussa des cris d'étonnement qui se muèrent bientôt en une véritable ovation.

- Ginny, c'était volontaire, ça ? demanda Hermione, les sourcils froncés, alors que la joueuse se posait en catastrophe, suivie de près par ses coéquipières qui se massèrent aussitôt autour d'elle.

La rousse hocha la tête, un sourire un peu grimaçant aux lèvres, et pointa le bras vers une porte ménagée au bas du stade, que sa compagne visa à l'aide de ses Multiplettes. Une piétonne de taille moyenne, bâtie en force, au visage large et à la peau ambrée, venait d'entrer sur le terrain. Elle portait la tenue vert et or des Harpies, mais la couleur poivre et sel de ses dreadlocks rassemblées en un chignon fait à la diable révélait qu'elle avait passé l'âge de la compétition, ce que semblait démentir la batte accrochée à son dos puissant.

- Elle, c'est Gwenog Jones, l'entraîneuse des Harpies, déclara-t-elle. Quand je suis rentrée, c'était notre capitaine. Viens, partons, il commence à faire frais et si on veut éviter la mêlée de fin de match, il vaut mieux filer maintenant, poursuivit-elle, l'air soudain pressé, en roulant rapidement son parchemin.

- Pourquoi as-tu tenu à partir aussi vite ? interrogea Hermione lorsqu'elles furent revenues au chaud, dans la salle enfumée de l'unique pub de Tutshill.

Face à elle, une Ginny armée d'une petite cuillère répartissait soigneusement la crème liquide à la surface de l'Irish coffee que son amie avait rapporté du bar en même temps que son propre verre de sherry. La rousse finit par relever le nez.

- J'aime pas trop croiser Gwenog. J'ai encore du mal, et je crois qu'elle aussi.

- Après tout ce temps ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Oui, après tout ce temps... Treize ans. Allez, à ta santé.

Les deux sorcières entrechoquèrent leurs verres. Ginny eut un sourire, but une gorgée de la riche boisson.

- Tu sais, y a pas beaucoup de gens qui savent ce que ça veut dire d'être joueur de Quidditch professionnel. C'est pas seulement voler derrière une balle ou rester devant des buts. C'est pas un métier comme les autres. Tu ne fais pas que travailler avec les autres membres de l'équipe, tu vis avec eux, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. C'est... je ne sais pas comment dire...

- Comme les élèves de la même année d'une des maisons de Poudlard ? essaya Hermione.

- Pire. - Ginny secoua la tête. - Ou mieux, j'en sais rien. Parce que par exemple, à Holyhead, il n'y avait pas d'autres maisons, pas d'autres années, personne. Rien que l'entraîneuse, l'infirmière, l'intendante et deux filles pour s'occuper du ménage, et puis nous. Sept joueuses, sept remplaçantes.

- Moins de vingt personnes au total.

- Oui. Toute la semaine, toute la journée. Que des filles, en plus, pas un mec là-dedans. Quoiqu'il valait peut-être mieux pas. Tu sais, les Harpies sont réputées pour être l'équipe la plus violente de la Ligue... après les Faucons de Falmouth. Peut-être pour compenser le fait qu'on soit toutes des filles, ou peut-être parce que l'équipe ressemble toujours à son capitaine et que Gwenog est pas précisément un modèle de douceur, enfin j'en sais rien.

- Vu ton tempérament à Poudlard, ça n'a pas dû t'arrêter, fit remarquer Hermione en sirotant son sherry.

Ginny haussa les épaules, l'air un peu gêné.

- C'est sûr. Et puis je crois que c'est ce dont j'avais besoin, en fait... Ma septième année n'a pas été une partie de plaisir. - Elle se mit à compter sur ses doigts - Harry : tellement décidé à passer ses ASPICs qu'on ne se voyait presque qu'entre deux portes. Maman : m'envoyait des lettres angoissées pratiquement toutes les semaines. George : était une vraie loque. Bill : occupé à pouponner. Charlie : toujours en Roumanie. Percy : bossait comme une brute, comme d'habitude. Ron : trop occupé à roucouler avec toi...

Cette fois, ce fut au tour d'Hermione d'avoir l'air gêné.

- Quand je rentrais à la maison pour les vacances, j'avais l'impression d'être dans un mausolée... Et puis je crois que j'avais besoin d'être autre chose que la petite amie de Harry Potter, ou la dernière de la famille Weasley... Je ne sais pas si tu comprends.

- Oui, oui, très bien, dit précipitamment Hermione en hochant la tête, peu soucieuse de dévoiler à sa belle-soeur les pensées peu élogieuses qu'elle nourrissait ces temps derniers au sujet de ladite famille.

- Le seul moment où je ne regrettais pas d'être à Poudlard et pas je ne sais où d'autre, même en Suède à chasser des Ronflaks Cornus avec Luna, c'est quand j'étais sur un balai. Alors, quand la sélectionneuse des Harpies m'a repérée... eh bien, j'ai dit oui. Je suis rentrée d'abord comme remplaçante, Karishma que tu as vue tout à l'heure est arrivée un an après moi, et puis une des filles est allée jouer en équipe nationale et l'autre s'est cassé un poignet... Au bout d'un an et demi, on jouait toutes les deux titulaires, derrière Valmai Morgan. C'était inespéré, et on a cru qu'on ne serait jamais à la hauteur, mais qu'est-ce qu'on a pu se marrer !

Les yeux de Ginny brillaient de nouveau, comme quelques heures plus tôt, lorsqu'elles avaient atterri à Tutshill.

- Je me souviens qu'un soir, on avait toutes transplané à Pré-au-Lard et fini à la Tête de Sanglier, complètement saoules. C'est là qu'on s'est donné ces surnoms débiles... On appelait Gwenog Pure Malt, à cause de la couleur de sa peau. Valmai était Absinth... les yeux verts qu'elle avait, celle-là ! Et moi, c'était Cherry-Gin, je suppose que tu vois pourquoi...

Elle tira sur une mèche de ses cheveux flamboyants. Hermione eut un sourire amusé.

- Et Karishma ? Quel était son surnom ?

Le silence tomba entre les deux sorcières comme un voile. Un sourire très doux étira les lèvres de Ginny et elle vida sa tasse.

- On appelait Karishma Irish Coffee.

* * *

><p>Je ne vous dis pas à quel point j'ai galéré pour le match de Quidditch... je ne suis pas une sportive, et tous les retournements de situation qu'imaginerait probablement quelqu'un d'habitué aux sports collectifs me sont totalement étrangers. J'espère que ça ne se voit pas trop.<p>

La semaine prochaine, j'arriverai au bout des chapitres que j'ai d'avance... ce sera la grande aventure ! J'espère avoir terminé le chapitre 7 d'ici là, histoire de ne pas trop vous faire attendre.

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire, et une bise en plus pour ceux qui commentent ! :)

A la semaine prochaine.


	6. Deuils

_Sirius Orion Black  
>2 novembre 1959 – 18 juin 1996<br>Cœur loyal, ami fidèle et parrain dévoué  
>Le bien sera rendu aux justes<em>

- Joyeux anniversaire, Patmol, dit Harry ; et, sur la stèle qui ne recouvrait que du vide, il posa une chandelle qu'il fixa et alluma d'un coup de baguette.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Sniffle, dit Ron d'une voix rauque ; et Hermione _sentit _plus qu'elle ne les vit ses épaules et son cou se tendre.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Sirius, dit-elle, le poing serré sur sa cape un peu trop fine pour la saison ; et elle entendit Ginny, debout près de son mari, faire écho à ses paroles.

En vérité, réalisa une Hermione frissonnante alors qu'elle tentait de lutter contre la bise d'automne qui soufflait sur le cimetière de Godric's Hollow, les dix-huit premières années de la vie de Harry n'avaient été qu'une suite de deuils : deuil de ses parents à un âge si tendre que seuls les Détraqueurs pouvaient réveiller les souvenirs de cette époque, enfouis au plus profond de son inconscient ; deuil de l'affection à laquelle tout enfant avait droit, lorsque sa tante l'avait fait entrer dans sa maison avec l'agacement que l'on réserve à un animal abandonné qu'on ne peut tout de même pas laisser crever là ; deuil de sa normalité et de son intégration, lorsqu'à l'âge de cinq ans les premières manifestations de sa magie l'avaient rendu marginal ; deuil d'un anonymat confortable, parmi ses pareils, lorsqu'à peine entré dans le monde des sorciers la communauté l'avait bombardé d'une célébrité pour laquelle il n'avait rien fait ; deuil de son insouciance, quand, avant même ses douze ans, il avait pris conscience du fait que le plus puissant mage noir de sa génération voulait le voir mort ; deuil d'une vie familiale juste entrevue, lorsque l'espoir de réhabilitation de son parrain retrouvé s'était enfui avec le Mangemort Peter Pettigrow, un soir de juin ; deuil de son innocence quand, coup sur coup, il avait dû supporter la mort de Sirius au Département des Mystères et prendre conscience qu'il devrait lui-même devenir un meurtrier pour sauver sa propre vie ; deuil, avec la mort de Remus lors de la Bataille Finale, du dernier lien qui le rattachait encore à des parents qu'il n'avait jamais connus… et deuil de sa jeunesse. Comme pour tous ceux de leur génération, d'ailleurs : à un âge où l'on aime à se croire éternel, ceux qui avaient grandi sous l'ombre de plus en plus menaçante de Lord Voldemort et vécu la Bataille de Poudlard savaient déjà qu'il n'en était rien, et la colonne gravée des noms de leurs camarades, de leurs amis, de leurs parents était là pour le leur rappeler.

Douloureusement conscients de leur propre mortalité, ils étaient entrés dans une sorte de boulimie du _vivre_, du _faire_, du _voir_. Ainsi Luna avait-elle passé six mois dans les étendues glaciales de l'extrême Nord de la Suède, seule avec son père : une expédition qui aurait probablement rebuté n'importe quelle jeune femme âgée d'à peine dix-huit ans, mais pour laquelle l'ancienne Serdaigle avait fait ses paquets sans sourciller, d'abord parce que Luna Lovegood n'avait pas naturellement tendance à sourciller, ensuite parce que « même la charge d'un Ronflak cornu lancé à pleine vitesse, c'est de la pisse de chat comparé aux caves du Manoir Malefoy, alors sérieusement, Hermione, pourquoi veux-tu que j'aie peur ? ». Ginny, avant même ses ASPICs, avait pris la décision de poursuivre une carrière de sportive de haut niveau. Quant au Survivant et à ses deux meilleurs amis, ils s'étaient lancés à corps perdu dans des études réputées particulièrement difficiles, avant d'embrasser des carrières prenantes et, concernant Harry et Ron, dangereuses : si, seize ans après la fin de la guerre, la plupart des anciens Mangemorts avaient été arrêtés ou étaient rentrés dans le rang, la magie noire et la folie avaient encore de beaux jours devant elles, et leur mélange dans la tête de certains individus se révélait toujours particulièrement explosif. Hermione n'était pas en reste, qui traitait au département de la Justice Magique les dossiers des individus en question : après quelques algarades un peu musclés qui l'avaient opposée à la famille ou aux réseaux plus ou moins légaux de certains d'entre eux, l'ex-Gryffondor avait pris l'habitude de regarder par-dessus son épaule quand, le soir, elle empruntait les couloirs déserts du Ministère de la Magie. Elle était bien placée pour savoir que ceux-ci n'étaient pas aussi sécurisés qu'on voulait bien le dire.

Et puis il y avait eu les mariages, les maisons à acheter, les enfants nés les uns après les autres, la rapide progression dans la hiérarchie du Ministère - Kingsley Shacklebolt, lorsqu'il avait accédé au pouvoir, avait commencé par faire un grand ménage parmi les employés, à tous les niveaux, ce qui avait offert de grandes possibilités d'évolution aux nouveaux diplômés -, les dossiers à traiter, les innombrables invitations à honorer - certaines par choix, d'autres, inévitablement, par intérêt -, Hugo et Rose à élever... Les responsabilités s'étaient accumulées sur sa tête sans qu'elle s'en aperçût, sans qu'elle se demandât si elle en avait l'envie : envie d'être Hermione Granger-Weasley, sous-directrice du Département de la Justice Magique à l'âge de trente-sept ans, mère de famille, bon chic bon genre. Elle se demanda où était passée la Hermione de dix-sept ans qui sillonnait le Royaume-Uni en dormant dans une tente miteuse, seule avec deux grands adolescents avec qui elle partageait tout ; et en regardant Harry et Ron, la main du second posée sur l'épaule du premier, droits dans leurs capes noires, debout devant la tombe de celui qui, à leurs âges, était déjà passé à travers le voile du Département des Mystères, elle vit que ces deux garçons étaient toujours là, pleins de doutes, de creux, de vides qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas comblés, et se sentit à des lieues d'eux.

- Je rentre me mettre au chaud, Lily doit commencer à s'inquiéter, dit Ginny.

- Je vais avec toi, Hugo doit m'attendre aussi, s'empressa de dire Hermione, alors que Harry et Ron restaient muets.

Elles remontèrent le chemin qui menait vers la clôture du cimetière, se tordant les chevilles sur les pierres rendues glissantes par la fine pluie tombée les jours précédents.

- Je déteste quand il est comme ça, marmonna Ginny alors qu'elles passaient la barrière de fer forgé. On ne peut même pas lui _parler_. Dis-moi que mon crétin de frère est pareil, sinon je vais croire que je suis une débile sans diplomatie.

- Il y a plusieurs de manières de réagir quand on est triste, tu sais...

Ginny secoua la tête. Elles étaient à présent hors de portée d'oreille, et elle n'avait visiblement pas envie d'être charitable.

- Je suis fatiguée de cette manière-là.

- Je suis sûre que c'est toi qui l'aides à tenir dans ce genre de moments.

- Oh, je t'en prie, Hermione ! Depuis quand un homme de trente-sept ans, chargé de famille et d'un poste à responsabilités, a besoin qu'on l'aide à _tenir _? Enfin, ça fait vingt ans que ça lui arrive, et rien ne change ! Alors moi, je lui caresse les cheveux, je lui tiens la main, je le regarde d'un air compatissant, j'attends que ça passe. Et après, quand c'est passé, il me remercie, il me dit que je suis formidable, et il redevient ce type sérieux et fiable que tout le monde connaît. Sauf que moi, j'ai _vu_. Moi, je _sais_. Et j'en ai marre.

Les mâchoires crispées, Ginny avançait toujours, et la ligne de ses épaules étaient si tendue qu'Hermione y posa la main et massa un moment, comme elle aurait réconforté une Rose qui avait hérité le caractère facilement inflammable des Prewett. Peu à peu, les muscles se décontractèrent, le pas devint moins vif, le sang reflua du visage de la rousse, et Ginevra Potter regarda son amie d'un air coupable.

- Excuse-moi. Je me déteste aussi quand je suis comme ça.

Hermione soupira.

- Je crois qu'il n'y a personne à détester, tu sais... Les choses sont ce qu'elles sont, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'aimerais avoir ton calme.

Hermione hésita à dire que ce n'était pas du calme mais de la résignation et qu'elle s'en passerait volontiers, merci, mais un coup de vent lui fit décider qu'elle avait fait assez d'introspection pour la journée, voire l'année en cours. Elle passa un bras autour des épaules de sa belle-soeur et les deux femmes continuèrent leur route vers la maison des Potter.

En contrebas, sur la pelouse du cimetière, les deux sorciers vêtus de noir contemplaient toujours la stèle qui ne recouvrait que du vide.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, on arrive au bout des chapitres que j'avais d'avance, donc maintenant c'est "vers l'infini et au-delà" ! Le prochain chapitre est à demi écrit : il s'appellera "Dérapages", et je pense pouvoir le partager avec vous lundi prochain. Stay tuned !<br>Les reviews sont toujours fortement appréciées. Merci à ceux qui me suivent !  
>A la semaine prochaine !<p> 


	7. 12, square Grimmaurd

- … et quatre-vingt-huit pence qui nous font dix livres. Voilà pour vous, Madame. Bonne soirée.

- Bonne soirée à vous.

Hermione sortit de chez le buraliste et traversa le square Grimmaurd avant de remonter chez elle. Dans la poche de son manteau moldu, le pavé droit du paquet de Mayfair avait quelque chose de rassurant et d'excitant à la fois.

Elle avait commencé à fumer peu de temps après ses ASPICs, sur une plage de Brighton – son dernier été hors du monde sorcier –, le nez dans ses bouquins de droit magique, et même une fois rentrée stagiaire au Ministère, elle ne s'était pas arrêtée. Elle aimait bien ça : l'odeur de la cigarette, les volutes irisées qui emplissaient son bureau, le goût du tabac – surtout mêlé à celui du café – et surtout la satisfaction d'affirmer son ascendance moldue, parce que les sorciers de sang pur fumaient rarement, et uniquement la pipe. Ron avait trouvé ça sexy pendant quelques années, et puis il avait fini par lui dire que l'odeur de tabac froid, ce n'était pas très féminin, et que sa mère trouvait vulgaires les femmes qui avaient toujours un truc à la bouche comme ça. Tout était dit : bien que Molly se fût vigoureusement défendue d'avoir fait une telle remarque, Hermione avait préféré éviter l'incident diplomatique et réduire drastiquement sa consommation. Quelques mois plus tard, elle était tombée enceinte et avait cessé de fumer. Elle n'avait repris qu'alors qu'Hugo était déjà âgé de deux ou trois ans, et cantonnait strictement la cigarette aux moments où Ron n'était pas là. Bien qu'il le sût, et qu'elle sût qu'il le savait, ils n'en parlaient jamais.

Elle traversa le hall de la vaste demeure et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Lorsqu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard, Harry et Ginny avaient décidé d'investir l'ancienne maison de Sirius plutôt que de vivre chez les Weasley ou de louer un appartement. Quelques mois plus tard, Ron et Hermione les avaient rejoints, et pendant plusieurs années, les deux couples avaient vécu ensemble au 12, square Grimmaurd. Avec ses nombreuses chambres et l'absence de règles édictées par une quelconque autorité parentale, la vieille maison était rapidement devenue le quartier général de toute leur bande d'amis. Même lorsque les deux jeunes hommes étaient rentrés au département des Aurors cependant qu'Hermione intégrait celui de la Justice Magique, la vaste demeure était restée un endroit privilégié pour des soirées qui se finissaient plus tôt le matin que tard le soir, ce qu'encourageait un Harry convaincu que c'était ce qu'aurait voulu son parrain.

Lorsque la grossesse de Ginny avait mis un terme à sa carrière de joueuse de Quidditch professionnelle, les Potter avaient pris la décision d'aller vivre à Godric's Hollow, dans l'ancienne maison des parents de Harry. Ce dernier avait alors transformé le 12, square Grimmaurd en un immeuble comportant plusieurs appartements indépendants. Ces logements combinaient une situation géographique idéale, au cœur de Londres, avec une totale invisibilité pour la population moldue : le père de Sirius y avait veillé. La bourgeoisie sorcière se les était arrachés, et le prix de leur vente avait encore augmenté le gros tas de Gallions qui dormait dans le coffre d'Harry, à Gringotts. Malgré leurs protestations, il avait fait cadeau du plus spacieux à Ron et Hermione, qui, même après la naissance de leurs deux enfants, y vivaient toujours très confortablement.

Alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle et verrouillait l'entrée d'un _Collaporta_, Hermione se sentit vaguement coupable d'être aussi contente à la perspective de passer sa soirée avec son fils et son paquet de Mayfair, et surtout hors de la présence de son mari, alors que celui-ci était en intervention et que l'on ne requérait la présence des Aurors les plus gradés que pour des missions d'une certaine envergure, donc plus dangereuses que la moyenne. Une course effrénée retentit dans le couloir et elle se raidit juste à temps pour encaisser le choc au niveau du sternum qu'occasionnait la tête d'un enfant de dix ans lancé à pleine vitesse et victime d'un dérapage plus ou moins contrôlé de dernière minute.

- Bonsoir, mon cœur, murmura-t-elle au milieu des mèches rousses et indisciplinées.

Tout en jouant avec l'une d'entre elles, l'enroulant pensivement autour de son index, elle songea qu'on était déjà en décembre, et qu'il lui fallait profiter des derniers mois de grâce avant que son adorable petit garçon ne se transforme en un jeune sorcier un peu moins adorable parce que susceptible, prétendument omniscient et répugnant à tout contact physique surtout avec sa mère. La première rentrée à Poudlard avait en général ce genre d'effet sur les individus de sexe mâle, ils en avaient eu la preuve avec James quelque dix-huit mois auparavant.

Hugo recula un peu et leva des yeux très bleus vers elle.

- Dis, Maman, puisqu'oncle Harry travaille aussi tard ce soir, pourquoi on n'inviterait pas tante Ginny et ma cousine ? Elles doivent s'ennuyer, toutes seules…

- Elles ne sont pas seules, puisqu'elles sont deux, rétorqua Hermione en souriant.

- Mais oncle Harry n'est pas là.

- Alors ça veut dire que nous sommes seuls très souvent, puisqu'oncle Harry n'est pas tout le temps avec nous.

- Non, nous, nous sommes seuls parce que Papa n'est pas là.

- Je me demande bien comment font tous les gens seuls qui ne connaissent ni oncle Harry, ni ton papa, repartit Hermione, cachant l'éclair d'agacement qui venait de la traverser derrière une pointe d'ironie.

- Ne fais pas ça, grogna Hugo.

- Pas quoi ?

- Pas _ça. _– et il fronça des sourcils presque trop clairs pour être visibles – Jouer sur les mots.

L'irritation d'entendre de la bouche de son fils le reproche que Ron lui faisait si souvent fut étouffée par la culpabilité de s'être montrée volontairement obtuse alors que la remarque d'Hugo était on ne peut plus innocente, et Hermione passa la main dans la tignasse flamboyante, déposant un baiser sur le front pâle. Elle pêcha dans la poche de son manteau son paquet de cigarettes, quitta l'entrée pour le salon, jeta dans l'âtre une poignée de poudre de Cheminette, puis s'agenouilla et prononça distinctement « Maison Potter, Godric's Hollow » avant de plonger son visage dans les flammes devenues vertes.

Si Ginny hésita un peu à accepter l'invitation – « mais enfin, Hermione, je ne voudrais pas que tu te sentes obligée… » – ce ne fut pas le cas de Lily qui dégringola l'escalier dans un grand bruit de bois martyrisé et agrippa la manche de la robe de sa mère, puis lui sortit toute une série d'arguments plus fumeux les uns que les autres visant à prouver qu'il était absolument _impossible _qu'elles restent dîner toutes les deux dans « cette insupportable grande maison vide » ; elle ajouta que, puisque tante Hermione le proposait, c'était bien entendu que ça ne la dérangeait pas. Elle se demanda finalement à haute voix et avec indignation pourquoi, _par Merlin_ – et Hermione faillit éclater de rire en entendant ce ton exaspéré sortir d'une si petite bouche – sa mère tenait absolument à tout compliquer.

- Eh bien, je crois que si je veux encore mettre cette robe et échapper à une soirée de bouderie, il va falloir que je dise oui, Hermione. A tes risques et périls ! déclara Ginevra Potter avec un soupir théâtral qui fut bien vite couvert par le hurlement de joie de Lily.

- Acceptons-en l'augure, sourit Hermione, avant de couper la communication.

Alors que son fils – qui avait fait écho au cri de sa cousine quand il s'était entendu dire que son invitation était acceptée – s'installait en tailleur devant l'âtre et plongeait son regard dans un feu redevenu tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire, elle servit deux verres de sherry, les posa sur le guéridon, y récupéra le paquet de cigarettes qu'elle y avait laissé quelques instants plus tôt, et en alluma une d'un coup de baguette. La première bouffée lui brûla la gorge et elle arrondit les lèvres, laissant la fumée s'échapper en anneaux presque parfaits. Hugo tourna la tête et observa les cercles irisés d'un air admiratif, comme à chaque fois que sa mère s'autorisait à fumer devant lui.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les flammes viraient de nouveau au vert, annonçant l'arrivée de leurs deux invitées qui apparurent dans un grand nuage de suie. Hermione, qui ne s'y attendait pas, n'eut pas le temps de reculer et, pendant quelques minutes, ses quintes de toux se mêlèrent à celles des nouvelles arrivantes.

- _Récurvite _! Désolée ! Il faudra vraiment que je pense à faire ramoner cette cheminée… Il faut être deux pour le faire sans en mettre partout dans le salon, et Harry rentre souvent trop tard pour m'aider, s'excusa Ginny, les larmes encore aux yeux, alors que Lily s'avançait vers Hugo et déposait sur chacune de ses joues un baiser poli qui tranchait avec l'excitation dont les deux enfants avaient fait montre un peu plus tôt.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Hermione. Passer la soirée tous les quatre vaut bien un peu de suie.

Elle passa un bras autour des épaules de sa nièce, lui ébouriffant les cheveux au passage ; Hugo fit un grand sourire à sa tante et se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser, puis ils se dirigèrent tous ensemble vers la cuisine.

* * *

><p>Vous vous en serez aperçus, ce chapitre ne s'appelle pas comme je l'avais prévu : il devenait si long que j'ai décidé de le morceler, et c'est donc le suivant qui portera le titre de "Dérapages". Du coup, l'action est assez restreinte : j'espère que ce n'est pas trop dérangeant...<p>

A la semaine prochaine !


	8. Dérapages

Eh non, vous ne rêvez pas, vous avez bien sous les yeux un nouveau chapitre de _Maëlstrom_ ! Je suis loin d'abandonner cette fiction, mais je n'ai plus de chapitres d'avance, donc j'écris et publie quand ça veut bien.

Read, Enjoy, Review !

* * *

><p>- Dites, si on faisait un petit déjeuner ? avait proposé Hugo, dont c'était le repas préféré.<p>

L'idée avait plu à Hermione, et comme aucune de ses deux autres convives ne semblait avoir d'objection à formuler, elle avait ouvert une boîte de haricots blancs qu'elle avait faits réchauffer au bain-marie, sur la gazinière moldue où chantait déjà la bouilloire. Grâce à un sort de Découpe bien appliqué, Ginny s'était chargée du bacon et des larges tranches de pain bis ; sa fille s'était vue confier la cuisson des œufs sur le plat tandis que le seul homme de l'assemblée s'affairait à mettre la table avec un sérieux de propriétaire. Bientôt, ils furent tous attablés devant un copieux petit déjeuner vespéral. Hermione avait dessiné pour sa nièce un visage de ketchup sur sa part de haricots ; Hugo, qui n'aimait pas les tomates, avait froncé les sourcils, mais il avait bien vite retrouvé le sourire lorsque sa tante, du bout de sa baguette, avait donné aux jaunes de ses trois œufs la forme de deux yeux et d'une bouche rieuse.

- Quand est-ce que Papa va rentrer ? avait interrogé Lily avant de mordre dans sa tartine.

Hermione et Ginny s'étaient entreregardées par-dessus la théière, le silence s'était doucement posé sur elles et sur leurs enfants, et puis la rousse avait demandé à Hugo quelle équipe il donnait gagnante pour la coupe de la Ligue. La question de la petite fille était restée en suspens, suscitant dans les esprits des deux femmes des images d'Harry et Ron aussi ténues que les volutes de fumée générées par le _Prior Incanto_. Hermione avait à nouveau rempli le verre de sa belle-sœur et ouvert une seconde bouteille de sherry. Elle ne savait pas si, comme elle, Ginny se sentait coupable d'être ici, dans cette cuisine chauffée, pendant que leurs maris risquaient peut-être leurs vies au-dehors, et de presque souhaiter qu'ils rentrent le plus tard possible, mais l'alcool l'engourdissait agréablement, estompant son malaise, et on lui avait toujours dit qu'il était vulgaire et malsain de boire seule.

Hugo venait de finir sa troisième tartine de marmelade lorsque Ginny, qui était assise en face de la fenêtre, plissa soudain les yeux et tapota le bras de sa belle-sœur. Hermione se retourna. Au-dehors, un éclair argenté luisait, semblant se rapprocher de la petite place.

- Hugo, tu devrais aller montrer ton nouveau jeu électronique à ta cousine, déclara-t-elle.

- Oh, quelle bonne idée. Lily en sera _enchantée_, n'est-ce pas, chérie ? appuya Ginny avec un regard qui expédia les deux enfants hors de la cuisine aussi sûrement qu'un sortilège d'Expulsion.

- Toi non plus, tu ne veux pas qu'elle entende ? fit Hermione d'un ton désabusé alors que le grand cerf argenté passait la fenêtre fermée d'un bond, suivi par le petit Jack Russel qui trottait fièrement.

- Je me dis à chaque fois que je devrais la laisser écouter, mais si un jour elle doit entendre une mauvaise nouvelle, je préfère que ça soit de ma bouche, soupira la rousse.

- Salut, Gin, dit le cerf avec la voix un peu fatiguée d'Harry. Tout va bien ici, à part un des gars qui a perdu un peu de cheveux. Par contre, on attaque les interrogatoires tout de suite, donc je ne rentrerai pas avant quatre ou cinq heures du matin, je pense. Dis à Lily-jolie que je lui fais un bisou. A demain matin.

Le Patronus de Ron s'avança à son tour et sauta sur la table.

- Herm, c'est juste pour te dire que je ne rentrerai pas avant demain matin, mais tout va bien. Tu seras peut-être déjà partie quand je vais rentrer, alors Harry me dit de te dire de passer le voir vers dix heures. Bisous, bonne nuit.

Le cerf inclina noblement la tête et le terrier regagna sa place entre les longues pattes graciles. Les deux bêtes fantomatiques firent volte-face et s'élancèrent par la fenêtre toujours close. Leur lumière froide se détachait nettement du halo jaune qui entourait les réverbères de la place en contrebas, puis des points clignotants signalant le passage d'avions dans le ciel nocturne. Pendant longtemps, les deux sorcières les suivirent du regard, et puis ils finirent par disparaître au loin.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il veut te voir, à ton avis ? s'enquit Ginny une fois qu'elles eurent regagné le salon et pris place sur le canapé, face à l'âtre.

- Je ne suis pas sûre… répondit lentement Hermione en allumant sa deuxième cigarette de la soirée.

- Dis toujours.

Hermione exhala une longue bouffée irisée et plongea son regard dans les flammes.

- Ça m'étonnerait qu'il veuille me voir à titre professionnel, en fait. La déduction, ça a toujours été mon truc.

- Ça, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, sourit la rousse. Harry s'écroulait sur place en tenant sa cicatrice, Ron devenait tout rouge avant de tout casser autour de lui, et là, tu arrivais et tu leur faisais une dissertation en trois points sur ce qu'il fallait faire, à quel moment et pour quelle raison.

- Globalement, ça marchait plutôt pas mal, non ?

- Indiscutablement.

Elles restèrent un moment à regarder les flammes, et puis Ginny annonça tout à trac :

- Je ne suis pas sûre que tu veuilles être juste la femme de Ron et la mère de ses enfants.

La brune faillit s'étrangler avec la fumée de sa cigarette.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que tu veuilles continuer à réfléchir pour trois, poursuivit la rousse, et je ne suis pas sûre non plus que tu veuilles servir de garde-fou au monde entier jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. _Merde, Hermione._ T'auras quarante ans dans trois ans. Vis, un peu.

Chacun des mots de Ginevra Potter faisait ressentir à Hermione la même douleur que celle des enfants lorsqu'ils arrachent d'un coup d'ongle la croûte d'une écorchure un peu infectée : brève, aigüe, et pourtant, quelque part, presque bienfaisante. Elle tapota sur son filtre pour se débarrasser de la cendre superflue, évitant soigneusement de regarder son interlocutrice, et s'aperçut avec surprise que sa main tremblait un peu. Le silence retomba entre elles, et il avait une qualité tout autre qu'un peu plus tôt dans la cuisine : plus dense, plus pesant, et même un peu étouffant.

- Je suis désolée, finit par prononcer Ginny d'une voix rauque – et Hermione, en la regardant, remarqua que ses yeux brillaient étrangement.

- Désolée de quoi, Gin ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- De t'engueuler alors que c'est à moi que j'en veux.

Elle se pencha par-dessus son amie pour prendre son verre posé sur le guéridon ; le pull un peu trop large qu'elle portait bâilla légèrement, laissant deviner la naissance de sa poitrine à la peau pâle et marquée de taches de son, et l'odeur de fleurs qui la suivait toujours parvint aux narines d'Hermione, mêlée à celle du feu de bois par lequel elle avait voyagé. Ginny finit son verre et le posa à terre, devant le sofa.

- Voilà, comme ça on pourra définitivement dire que j'ai trop bu, déclara-t-elle.

Elle appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de sa voisine, ferma à demi les yeux, et Hermione sut que, quelques années en arrière, elle aurait sans doute gratifié son amie de quelques phrases compréhensives et d'une promesse d'oublier tout ce qu'elle aurait pu dire d'incorrect ; au lieu de quoi elle passa son bras autour des épaules de Ginny, écrasa sa cigarette, happa le plaid posé sur le dossier du canapé et le déploya sur elles deux. Elle alluma une nouvelle Mayfair, se fichant totalement de l'odeur de tabac froid que prendrait immanquablement la couverture, et, pendant quelques minutes, elles restèrent ainsi côte à côte, serrées l'une contre l'autre à regarder les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre.

- Dis, Herm, tu t'es déjà imaginée avec quelqu'un d'autre que mon crétin de frère ? demanda Ginny.

- Non, jamais. Viktor était juste un flirt, et après… eh bien, je suppose que j'étais trop occupée à réfléchir pour trois pour me soucier de ma vie sentimentale. Et toi ?

- Moi, j'ai couché avec Karishma pendant presque tout le temps que je jouais pour les Harpies, répondit la rousse presque trop calmement.

L'alcool avait heureusement transformé le cerveau d'Hermione en une matière molle dans laquelle l'information s'enfonça comme dans un matelas douillet, et elle baissa les yeux, étudiant les motifs écossais du plaid, tentant d'imaginer une Ginny d'une vingtaine d'années en train d'embrasser une grande jeune femme à la peau basanée et à la somptueuse chevelure noire.

- Personne n'a jamais été au courant. Je crois que Gwenog se doutait de quelque chose, mais elle m'avait clairement fait comprendre quand je suis arrivée à Holyhead que les joueuses faisaient leur vie et qu'elles n'avaient de comptes à rendre sur rien, alors je ne me suis jamais sentie gênée par rapport à elle. Ça a duré trois ans, et puis je suis tombée enceinte.

Hermione vida son propre verre de sherry. Les deux femmes évitaient soigneusement de se regarder.

- Je me suis demandé sincèrement ce que j'allais faire. D'un côté, il y avait Karish et ma carrière de joueuse professionnelle, et de l'autre… eh bien, il y avait ce bébé, Harry, ma famille, tout le reste, en fait, alors j'ai supposé que les choses devaient se passer comme ça. J'ai gardé l'enfant, on a emménagé à Godric's Hollow, et j'ai dit au revoir aux filles. James est né quelques mois plus tard.

Ginny se leva et plia soigneusement le plaid qu'elle posa ensuite sur le dossier du canapé ; et lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent de nouveau ceux de son amie, ils étaient pleins de larmes.

* * *

><p>Merci à tous ceux qui continuent à me suivre sur cette fiction. Je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre arrivera, mais il arrivera, c'est promis ! A bientôt !<p> 


End file.
